


I am in Love

by Nhitori



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, This is a short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko makes a speech to nobody in particular.  SHSL Despair?  The 15 who would later become the remnants of despair?  Herself?  Who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am in Love

The truth is that... I love you all very much.

I love you with all of my heart! Each and every one of you! Every member of Super High School Level Despair has a special place in my heart... a very special place...

It would be absolutely heartwrenching to lose any of you. To see any of you die, it would give me such an immense sadness. It would be as if a part of me had been ripped straight out, like you had taken a knife and driven it right into my soul...

My love for you is so sincere, so pure. I'm filled to the brim with affection for you sillies. Every last one of you. The very fact that you thought to even follow me... gave me respect for you. And respect is the foundation for true love. If even one of you was killed, I would be crippled with grief.

I love you so, so much. 

And I hope you understand, that's why I have to kill you.

It will be so upsetting, to see any of you fall. So many of you? I don't know how I'll survive. I may be just like Lady Montague, and die of heartbreak. That would be a suitably dispair-filled death for me, wouldn't it? But of course, once I meet my wonderful demise, who will carry on my legacy?

Well, you will of course. I lied about killing you in particular. I will kill you eventually... but I may already be dead by then! No, the front lines of SHSL Despair have to die to fill me with despair, but you fifteen are different. You're talented. I love you extra, so it's really a shame that I won't be able to feel that despair now... but that shame just fills me up with more despair!

You might wonder why a girl like me is so willing to fall in love, and with so many people nonetheless? Why I love everybody I can find it in my to give a bit of my heart too? Well it's simply.

The more people I love, the more people I'll lose. The more pain I'll feel. For most people, that would be torture! Doesn't that sound like an absolutely terrifying existence?? At the end of the world, losing the people you love left right and center... It makes me so miserable!

I guess if the whole destroying everything dealio wasn't bad enough, there's the confirmation here that I'm something far from normal. Some might even say I'm not even human anymore! No, what I am...

I am despair! Despair in living form! The very concept lives within me, and I feed on it in others, in myself! 

That is who I am. 

I am Junko Enoshima.

I am Super High School Level Despair.


End file.
